


Voglia di cancellare

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Austria GP, M/M, POV Charles, Spin Off, connected by 2019 sewis series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Max tocca Charles, lo supera e vince il suo GP, quello dove lui è stato in testa tutto il tempo. Charles, furioso, deve accettare la dura realtà che la FIA decide di lasciare più libertà ai piloti proprio da quel giorno e Seb è d'accordo con la cosa, per cui la tensione ad un certo punto è alle stelle.





	Voglia di cancellare

**Author's Note:**

> apro uno spin off, una serie su Charles e Max che parte da quella che sto facendo su Seb e Lewis ‘2019’. Visto che ho creato tutto una situazione intorno a Charles che spesso inserisco negli ambiti di Seb perché mi piace così, e visto che mi è partita la ship con Max che però sono consapevole ha una storia con Daniel, insomma eccoci qua. Questa fic si intreccia con ‘Piccola dose di libertà’. Altre fic di quella serie si intrecceranno con queste e vediamo come finirà la cosa. Ho provato a calarmi nella parte di Charles e a immaginare come nel GP di Austria si possa essere sentito considerando i precedenti vari, specie con Max. La fic è col suo POV. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

VOGLIA DI CANCELLARE

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/00e78e386502364e19a252b09e9380e5/tumblr_pvf98mVN2j1rmdmxco8_1280.jpg)   


  
Proprio quando inizio a tollerarlo e a pensare che forse è cresciuto e non è poi così male, eccolo che mi ricorda perché lo detestavo e come mai non potrei mai apprezzarlo sul serio.   
Magari è anche simpatico e per una chiacchierata non è male, insomma riesco a passarci quei cinque minuti piacevoli ogni tanto se capita in giro per il paddock.   
Ma poi di base è un grosso imbecille, non è che non sa correre, lui sa benissimo correre, ma fa apposta a investire gli altri perché così lui per lo più ne esce in piedi.   
Al massimo lo penalizzano, ma a lui non fotte un cazzo degli altri, il vero problema è questo.   
Io non concepisco un modo di correre rischioso per sé e per gli altri, Jules ci è rimasto in pista, per me è fuori da ogni logica una corsa che metta in qualche modo a rischio sé o gli altri intorno. E a lui non frega un cazzo.  
E a parte questo, mi manda fuori di testa che se corresse in modo pulito e assolutamente corretto, lui non sarebbe migliore di molti.   
Fa parte del suo stile, del suo modo di essere pilota. Correre senza pensare ad una sola conseguenza in nessun caso, senza pensare nemmeno alle regole. Corre come diavolo gli pare.   
E poi a rimetterci sono sempre gli altri e lui nemmeno si scusa o sta zitto, no... lui dice che è la corsa, è la F1 che è così! Peccato che non tutti fanno così, perché lui deve?  
Non ha il minimo rispetto e considerazione degli altri. Per nulla!  
Questo mi manda in bestia.  
Ed è un peccato perché al di là di questo è simpatico, ci parlo volentieri se capita, scherziamo insomma... ha un carattere che spicca senza subbio, ma questo suo aspetto mi manda totalmente fuori di testa quando mi ci imbatto.   
Ed oggi è uno di quei giorni, era da un po’ che andava tutto bene fra noi, ci siamo messi a parlare insieme e scherzare alcune volte di queste, sembrava normale, pensavo ‘ok, è cresciuto finalmente’. Ebbene no.   
Eccolo che per superarmi mi sbatte fuori. Ma che cazzo! E fra l’altro non viene penalizzato come avrebbe dovuto! Perché ora si può, ora c’è più libertà per i piloti, magicamente dopo anni ecco che arriva proprio ora il via libera dalla FIA per correre in modo più aggressivo senza rimetterci sempre in punteggi o secondi.   
Ma va a quel paese, sono stato derubato!  
In Canada Seb è stato derubato così ed ora sono stato derubato io per il motivo opposto e questo dovrebbe andarmi bene?   
I nervi esplodono, sento che se non spacco qualcosa impazzisco e proprio in questo stato d’animo, mentre fisso di nuovo a dir poco male Max che festeggia soddisfatto, mi sento tremare di rabbia ed è così che ci ritroviamo a camminare insieme nei corridoi per potercene ufficialmente andare.  
Vorrei gridare ed in questo lui mi tende la mano facendomi i complimenti per la gara dove sono stato in testa tutto il santo tempo.   
Guardo la sua mano mentre mi fermo ad un certo punto, lo guardo sbalordito.   
\- Stai scherzando spero. - Dico tagliente e con la voglia di gridare. Max solleva la mano verso l’alto in segno di ‘ma dai’ e poi alza le spalle sminuendo la cosa.   
\- Siamo in F1, Charles. Non nei Go Kart. Sai chi ha detto questo? Seb! - Appena lo dice mi sembra di sentire una pugnalata e lui sa che mi ferisce sapere che Seb sia d’accordo con la decisione della FIA. Ma non gliene frega un cazzo di ferirmi, perché è questo il vero volto di Max. Un grandissimo stronzo che non gli fotte un cazzo degli altri. Feriamoli tutti, tanto quel che conta è rimanere in piedi.  
Credo che gli occhi mi si riempiano di lacrime di rabbia, delusione e anche un po’ di dolore, forse. Ma è solo che speravo di vincere il mio primo GP, ci avevo creduto perché fino al GP scorso queste cose venivano punite ed ora improvvisamente non è più così ed io ci speravo e ci sto male ed è peggio sapere che un compagno, una persona che ammiro un sacco e che è sempre stato dalla mia parte, ora è contro ed è d’accordo con il rubarmi il titolo di oggi.   
\- Goditi la tua vittoria. - Dico invece di insultarlo e dirgli ciò che penso e vorrei davvero, davvero demolirlo, ma non so cosa mi trattenga e che forza io abbia.   
Faccio per andarmene ed uscire per recuperare le mie cose, ma la sua mano mi trattiene, il contatto innesca una scintilla che non gestisco più infatti con uno scatto gliela stacco malamente, lui ci rimane di stucco alzando le mani come per dirmi ‘calma’.   
\- Ci sei rimasto così male? - A questo lo guardo avvicinandomi improvviso e minaccioso, furioso, apertamente fuori di me, e nonostante tutto con la consapevolezza di dovermi trattenere. Lui però non scappa, non indietreggia, non ha paura. Lui non ha mai paura di niente, mai.   
\- Questa era la mia gara e voglio che questo sia chiaro, dannazione. Che se non mi spingevi fuori pista, col cazzo che mi superavi! Tu mi hai superato solo giocando sporco, ma pulito non sei meglio di me. Oggi non lo saresti stato. Ma se vuoi posso giocare sporco anche io così vedrai cosa significa! - Questa minaccia non è da me, non è dal Charles che cerco di portare in giro, quello educato che sa stare al suo posto. Perché il mio temperamento, in realtà, è ben altro. È solo che so come ci si comporta.  
Max, meravigliato, sembra accendersi di interesse in questo e fischia ammirato.   
\- Però, hai le idee chiare e non le mandi a dire, eh? Sembri così educato... - Mi provoca e non è una grande idea in questo momento e lui lo sa, ma di nuovo non gliene frega nulla. Lui le conseguenze non sa cosa sono. È fatto così, è fatto di merda.   
Io con uno scatto gli prendo il colletto della maglia, la tuta che gli pende alla vita. Rimane stupito ma eccitato allo stesso tempo, fermo a fissarmi da vicino mentre i nostri visi sono vertiginosamente attaccati, ora. E vorrei dirgli ancora un mondo di cose, ma poi mi rendo conto che sto passando il segno ed evito.   
Respiro profondamente e scuotendo la testa me ne vado senza aggiungere nulla.  
E lui ha fatto quel sorrisino provocatorio tutto il cazzo di tempo.  
Sei solo un grandissimo stronzo, Max.   
  
In questo stato d’animo devastato vado nel motorhome Ferrari dove mi aspettavano, do subito la notizia teso come una corda di violino mentre con uno spasmo mi trattengo ancora, poi senza farmi prendere da nessun consolatore che non sopporterei, vado dritto nella stanza di Seb ed apro senza bussare.   
Lui si gira meravigliato, già cambiato.   
\- Allora? - Chiede stupito di vedermi piombare qua così, mi guarda e capisce subito che sono così sconvolto perché non è andata bene, ma in questo momento non è il verdetto la cosa che mi preme.   
Mi sento esplodere e tutto quel che mi sembra logico fare, è chiarire un punto.   
\- Non siamo ai Go Kart, eh? - Seb capisce che qualcuno mi ha riferito la sua dichiarazione e così realizzo che l’ha detto davvero. - Proprio da te non me l’aspettavo! - Dico quindi. Seb sospira e mette le mani avanti fra noi, ma non si avvicina molto, mi lascia il mio spazio. Sa come comportarsi con me. Per questo mi piace.   
\- Invece avresti dovuto perché è dal Canada che mi sto battendo per avere più libertà con la FIA nelle corse. È giusto che i piloti possano correre senza essere penalizzati per ogni manovra! - Lui non si rimangia quel che ha detto e nemmeno i suoi pensieri.   
\- Ma ti hanno rubato la vittoria perché ti hanno penalizzato per aver rischiato di buttare fuori pista Lewis! - Esclamo seccato. Lui così fa solo un passo verso di me e fa come se mi stesse toccando, ma non lo fa, lascia spazio fra me e le sue mani.   
\- Mi dispiace, Charles, ma è ora che ci lascino liberi di correre. Vedrai che quando digerirai la cosa e sarai calmo, domani, dopo domani... capirai che per la F1 questa è una piccola vittoria.   
In questo momento non vedo proprio nulla, solo delusione e rabbia e scuotendo il capo faccio per andarmene, ma la porta mi si apre davanti ai miei occhi con il viso dispiaciuto di Lewis che era venuto per Seb. Si ferma vedendomi e ci vuole un istante per capire che è successo qualcosa fra noi e che c’è una strana atmosfera.   
\- Me ne stavo andando. - Lewis mi trattiene per il braccio e il suo tocco mi irrita ma non lo mando via.   
\- Mi dispiace, hai fatto una grande corsa. Purtroppo questo è parte della F1... - Le sue parole dolci e comprensive in questo momento non mi aiutano, sono troppo frustrato e il silenzio che c’è qua dentro mi sta uccidendo.   
Seb rimane in disparte in silenzio, Lewis lo guarda e guarda me e non sembra si possa fare nulla per sistemare chissà cosa è successo fra noi, non ci parliamo e non so se ci parleremo. In questo momento mi sembra impossibile.   
Rimango in questo ostinato mutismo e Lewis capisce che deve fare qualcosa.  
Ed in effetti qualcosa lo fa.   
Ci porta ad una festa particolare, molto particolare.   
Uno schiuma party in borghese dove nessuno sa chi siamo e ci riconosce perché o sono strafatti o noi siamo sotto la schiuma ed irriconoscibili.   
Quelle stupide cose che pensi non abbiano senso e che invece, alla fine, in un certo modo, ce l’hanno.  
Perché dentro questa schiuma bianca che ci cancella letteralmente dal mondo per alcuni minuti, dove sono solo e non sento più nulla, capisco che bello o brutto che sia, è la F1. Piena di contraddizioni e brutte conseguenze di cui non ci puoi fare nulla. La F1 che ti fa soffrire e sognare e che un giorno sono sicuro mi farà felice.   
Non oggi, ma un giorno sì.   
E forse un giorno capirò Seb, forse già nel prossimo GP, chi lo sa.   
È solo che ora ha ragione Lewis. Mi serve solo un po’ di libertà per stare male, piangere ed infuriarmi per come è andata e cancellare tutto e tutti, me stesso, la gara, Seb, Max.  
Soprattutto Max che mi manda fuori di testa così spesso.   
Lo cancello, ma so che è solo per ora, sotto questa schiuma, dove penso che in realtà sarebbe così bello se non fosse tanto insopportabile, perché è davvero piacevole come persona al di là della sua stronzaggine.   
Molto piacevole. 


End file.
